<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i fucking love you by beingemotionalsince2003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591610">i fucking love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingemotionalsince2003/pseuds/beingemotionalsince2003'>beingemotionalsince2003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I'll pretend this Really happened while i procrastinate, Kieu My x Fatou fanfic, Kieutou Fic, Kieutou fanfic, and no, but as an overthinker i think it's possible, i know it's weird to imagine Kieu My having, kieutou, so many things on her head during such... heated circumstances, this is not explicit. sorry to dissapoint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingemotionalsince2003/pseuds/beingemotionalsince2003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I fucking love you"<br/>Was all she could think of. With everything breath, every touch... "I love you".</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Or: What I went through Kieu My's head during Mittwoch 18:31 (aka ThAt Wednesday clip I can't stop watching)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i fucking love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So, I wrote this fanfic yesterday and I posted it on my tumblr (@beingemotionalsince2003); but I really wanted to put it here too.</p><p>I have a playlist on Spotify called “#so come in” with songs that I believe fit this beautifully. Specially 'please be naked' by The 1975.<br/>Play it while you read.</p><p>I really hope you like this as much as I do! Comment your thoughts 😊.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She loved her.</p><p>She saw her, transparent, completely as she was. And she loved her.</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>"I fucking love you"<br/>
Was all she could think of. With every breath, with every kiss, with every touch... "I love you".</p><p>Suddenly, memories begin to play on her mind: The day Fatou first caught her attention.<br/>
How she managed, for a moment, to break her ice-queen persona and made her laugh. How amazed Kieu My felt of how she wasn't intimidated by Constantin, how she didn't give a shit about anyone and just was herself. She said what she wanted, did what she wanted, wore what she wanted. Kieu My couldn't even recall when (or why) she found herself rummaging through her profile. Falling in love with her. With her passion for animals, her funny videos and koala pictures, and her smile. That. Fucking. Smile. That came so often but somehow always managed to take her off-guard. </p><p>She remembered Thanksgiving, she remembered being so nervous that day. She remembered talking to Fatou and feeling (for a reason she couldn't understand then) completely fragile.<br/>
She liked boys. She had always liked them. But then ¿What was happening to her? This in-the-middle sensation had her so uneasy. She couldn't be half-gay, right? She was straight. But Fatou was shaking that statement and she wasn't letting her. So she did something about it. She kissed the first guy who came to her, she kissed him really hard. He was hot, and experienced. But still, it hadn't worked. Of course it hasn't worked.</p><p>She saw the skating classes, the stolen stares, the awkward conversations. How she put herself on a pedestal and Fatou friend-zoned her anyway. Their tinder match, the excitement when it happened.<br/>
The first kiss. God, the first kiss.<br/>
How beautiful Fatou looked that day, and how good did it feel to be finally close to her. The rest of their story ran faster: The fear, the doubt, the anxiety, the self-hate for calling their moment "stupid", the joy when Fatou forgave her, the way they got together, that Saturday, but then... </p><p>The pain. The pain on her chest when Fatou did not see her anymore. All the previous sobbing and cursing nights. That was the worst place she had ever been in. She felt so broken. She had opened up for the very first time and she had fallen hard, just for Fatou to leave her standing. The sensation that not even all her effort and sacrifice could make Fatou trust her.<br/>
The idea that she would never have her again, never hear her laugh anymore, never have her lips on her. The heartbroken state that she thought would never go away.</p><p>But here they were, tonight. And Fatou saw her. She saw she wasn't the cold, strong Kieu My everyone thought. She saw the love she had inside, and she loved her too. Kieu My got a rush inside her body. Kissing didn't feel enough anymore for saying how much they missed each other, how much they adored each other.</p><p>"Come over".</p><p>And Fatou couldn't say no.</p><p>Every second passing healed the damage and every current minute sewed her wounds. The past didn't matter anymore. Only this. Them. Together.<br/>
She had never been this way with anyone. She had made out with many, but any meant this much. Any felt this way.<br/>
Damn. She almost fainted when Fatou took her shirt off. She was so beautiful. And she had to tell her:</p><p>"You look so good".</p><p>Fatou just smiled and responded by kissing her again. Fervently, but softly. She didn't know those two things could exist at the same time. But Fatou kept shaking her world and what she thought to be true.</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>When it ended, Kieu My laid beside her. They stayed like that for some time; while their breaths stopped racing and their senses rushed less. Then Fatou turned to her and asked, sweetly:</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Kieu My grinned. "As long as you're with me".</p><p>Now it was her smiling.<br/>
Under the dim light, Fatou hugged from behind, spooning her. After some minutes, she started drawing circles on her belly just as she had done in the past. Kieu My shuddered at the contact. Something else made her shudder too, though. The night was cold and so was the small breeze that entered through the window.</p><p>"Actually... Does it bother you if we put something on? I'm a little cold" She asked with a bit of fear.</p><p>"Oh. Sure. That's fine."</p><p>Kieu My ran to her closet and grabbed the first shit she found. Then she gave Fatou a pair of shorts and the white hoodie that had been laying on the floor for some hours now (not before closing the window, of course). Then, she returned to her side and looked at her, with her shiny, starry sky eyes and her hand caressing her cheek.</p><p>Fuck. She loved her.<br/>
She fucking loved her.<br/>
And by the way Fatou touched her, the way she stared at her, by how caring her voice was and how consenting she had been tonight.<br/>
She could see it:<br/>
She fucking loved her too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>💛💜💛💜💛💜💛</p><p>Dudeeee. I wrote this one piece and now I can't stop. I have this certain urge to keep this couple alive... </p><p>Anyways,<br/>Please, please, please comment and share! I'd love to hear what you think 🙏🏽. Tumblr: @beingemotionalsince2003</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>